What's My Age Again?
by Death101a
Summary: vid-fic done to blink-182's "What's my age again?" that might be considered somewhat amusing. If you read it, please review... yaoi warning....


Gundam Wing isn't mine. I'll give you a few moments to get over the shock.  
  
Also, the song 'What's my Age Again?' is not mine either, blink-182 made that one. I'm just using it's basic formula for my own amusment. Possibly for the amusment of others.  
  
I dunno what possessed me to do it. Maybe it's my cousin sticking this song on 'loop' and not leaving the room.... Yea, that was probably it.... I altered the lyrics a little to suit my own purposes. Dis is a vid-fic, the first one I've tried. Please don't hate me if it sucks. The fact it was written in about 10 minutes probably isn't a good sign, either. I'm warning you now. I'm also warning you now about the yaoi. Rated mainly for language, but the language isn't all that bad in this. And this vid-fic takes place when Duo is 23, just so that I didn't have to figure out something else to put in place of 23. Now that that's over, on with the fic...  
  
Oh yes, before I forget, if you are a waaaay over-senstive Relena fan who flames people for having any sort of Anti-Relena sentiment in their fics (You know who you are!) turn back. Relena fans who aren't as zealous, or have a sense of humor, or are tolerant, may proceed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
  
What's My Age Again?  
By Shinigami's"Please, make my cousin stop! You can only listen to that song so many times!"Angel  
  
  
  
**music starts**  
  
***Duo singing, in front of a mirror, getting ready to go out***  
  
I took him out,   
It was a Friday night,  
*as he puts on colonge* I wore colonge, to get the feeling right.  
  
***Scene change to him and Heero, in a bedroom somewhere***  
  
*Duo and Heero kissing, and really starting to get into it, Heero stops, and moves over to where Duo's feet are, Duo singing*  
  
We started making out  
  
*ripping noise as Heero literally tears Duo's pants off*  
  
And he took of my pants  
  
*Duo grabs the remote, still singing*  
  
But then I turned on the TV  
  
*turns on the TV, and moves his head outta the way as a gun comes flying at it, but Duo doesn't miss a beat*  
  
And that's about the time he walked away from me  
  
*Heero storms out, Duo sighs and continues*  
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23,  
And are still more amused by TV shows,  
  
*Duo becomes absorbed in the X-Files(*) episode on, completely entranced for a minute as Scully gets kidnapped for about the billionth time, but contiues to sing as he watches*  
  
What the hell is ADD?  
  
*there's a ringing, Duo pulls out a cell phone and answers it, and the screen is split, with Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei on one end, saying something that's drowned out my music, Duo tosses the cell phone aside as the split screen goes away*  
  
My friends say I should act my age,  
What's my age, again?  
What's my age, again?  
  
***Scene changes, Duo at a payphone with the reciever up to his ear, looking into the camera, truck in the backround***  
  
But later on,  
On the drive home,  
I called Relena,  
From a pay phone,  
I said I was the cops,  
and Milliardo is in jail,  
The state looks down on sodomy  
  
*Duo hangs up the phone*  
  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me,  
Nobody likes you when you're 23,  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls,  
What the hell is call ID?  
  
*Quatre, Trowa and Wufei can be seen tapping on the glass on the outside of the payphone, Duo rolls his eyes*  
  
My friends say I should act my age,  
What's my age, again?  
What's my age, again?  
  
***About a 30 second instrumental as the scene changes to Duo walking down a street, towards the camera, and the camera keeps backing up as fast as he is coming towards it, people walking by on the street never getting in between Duo and the camera**  
  
And that's about the time he walked away from me,  
Nobody likes you when you're 23,  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year,  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
*Duo walks by a bunch of shops, and suddenly the door to one of them bursts open, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all jumping out and tackling Duo. Duo throws them off and looks at them annoyed, and they slink away and Duo watches them go*  
  
My friends say I should act my age.  
  
*Duo looks back at camera*  
  
*Wufei, singing for Duo, while he's slinking "What's my age again?"*  
*then Quatre sings, "What's my age again?" as all three disappear behind a corner*  
  
*Duo enters a coffeshop, sits down, leans over on the counter, head in his heads, camera in front of him and looking straight at him*  
  
That's about the time that he broke up with me,  
No one should take themselves so seriously,  
With many years ahead to fall in line,  
Why would he wish that on me?  
I never wanna act my age!   
  
What's my age, again?  
What's my age, again?  
  
**more instrumental, as Duo gets his coffee/mocha dealie**  
  
What's my age, again?  
  
*Duo flicks some of the whipped cream at the camera, and it covers the lens, then the music fades out and the picture (which is only showing whipped cream, anyway) fades to black*  
  
  
  
++++++++++The End++++++++++  
  
(*) I don't own the X-flies, either.  
  
I'll leave you there to come up with your own epiloge, depending on what couples (or threesomes, foursomes, fivesomes, ect. ect....) you like. I figure I've got enough people mad at me for butchering the song, that I don't need people getting angry with me for the couple I pick!   
  
So, think the thing that possesed me to write this should be dragged into the street and shot? Going to Napster to download the song, because you don't like blink-182, but wanna hear the song and read the fic at the same time, 'cause you liked it ((yea, riiight))? Let me know about it! Review! Depeneding on what I get, I may or may not do more things like this....  
  
  
-ShinigamisAngel  
shinigamisangel@yahoo.com  
  
P.S. I've no idea how you really spell Milliardo, nor do I care. If you have a different spelling, please keep it to youself *glares at certain induviduals--youknowwhoyouare*, 'cause I'm not going to change mine anytime soon. Usually, I'm not this rude but *glares again at certain people--YKWYA* -some people- seem to have this weird fetish about it. Don't like it, don't read it!  
  



End file.
